Snackoos
by PXLight
Summary: Takes place just before Ema leaves for Europe. Ema and Phoenix share their first bag of Snackoos! EmaXPhoenix  only a little bit


A/N: I got bored and decided to make some random oneshot rant... sorry for rambling in the first part, but I'm honestly bored and have nothing else to do (yes, there is no outline or preparation for this... just improvising as usual). Man, this is a first (not the improv thing... I do that all the time... I've just never written a oneshot before... that's all).

Ema glanced at her sister's ex-defense attorney once more. In her hands, she clutched the textbook her sister, Lana, had given to her before being thrown into the detention center once more to await her next trial as an accessory to murder. She fingered through the pages once more as she clutched onto it as if her life depended on it. Ema became rather excited as she turned each page what she would be reading on the train, though she wasn't too fond of reading. She would probably fall asleep after the first few seconds, but she didn't care.

Phoenix glanced at the young girl in a lab coat once more. He had already seen the textbook and its special picture inside. Ema had allowed him to look at an old picture of her and Lana in front of the police station and was rather moved by it.

It was rather amazing how much resemblance Ema and Lana had to Mia and Maya. And to think they kind of knew each other too.

Ema then began to walk over to the side of the railroad tracks at the train station they were in. She was about wait to board a train headed to the airport. From there, she would be meeting up with one of Lana's friends who would be helping her with her forensics education in Europe.

Ema had always wanted to be a forensic scientist. To think that now she would have an opportunity to learn overseas. Before, her goal to become a forensic scientist was just to help her sister in their investigations.

Now it was different. After the events that had transpired over the past few days, Ema had decided that she still wanted to be a forensic scientist, but for a different reason.

She wanted to help the man that had saved her sister's life.  
But now that she thought about it, he didn't just save Lana's life... he had saved hers at the same time.

He's one talented and amazing man.

Suddenly, the speakers squeaked on with power. There was a light tapping, then a voice followed.

"Route A-29 has been delayed due inconvenient weather. Sorry for any inconvenience."

At least the speaker guy was kind of polite. Ema began to feel bad for the people who would be held back.

She then glanced onto her ticket.

'A-29' .

Of course.

Her train was the one that was held back.

Ema then glanced across the platform. Phoenix was just about to go up the stairs to head back to wherever he was headed to when she called out to him. "Hey Mr. Wright! Wait up!"

She ran over to him with a smile on her face. When she stopped and realized this, she wiped it off. Why was she so happy? Her future in Europe has just been delayed.

But she clearly knew why she was such in a gleeful mood.  
She was able to spend more time with her 'hero' of sorts.

But he was more than that.

"Get that thought out of your head!" Ema thought to herself harshly. She mentally scolded herself. "He's too old for you... I can't believe you're thinking about him in 'that' way!"

"Ema... why are you still here?" Phoenix asked questioningly. A corny smile then spread on his face. "Don't you have a train to catch?"

"So what... you don't want me to be here?" Ema caught herself thinking. She mentally scolded herself again. "Man, I'm scolding myself right now more than my own mom used to when I was younger!" Ema thought.

"Oh no! It's just that my train happened to be delayed and well... I don't want to stay here all alone waiting for a train that might not even arrive today!"

Though it seemed pretty unlikely, Phoenix accepted this for an explanation. "Alright, well, I guess you better grab your luggage first if you want to hang around for a but until your train arrives."

Ema clutched onto her book a bit more, and then realized that she left her suitcase on the platform. She had been lead to believe that her book was the only thing she needed. She scurried over to where her nice black suitcase was sitting by a bench, then wheeled it over behind her as she ran back to where Phoenix was waiting. They then walked up the stairs to venture a bit more to what was above them.

"Mr. Wright! Do you have any money on you?" Ema asked suddenly.

After Maya, Phoenix had gotten into the habit of carrying spare money with him wherever he went. "I guess she must have Maya's appetite as well..." Phoenix thought smugly. He gave up five dollars and Ema grabbed it and got a burger. She thanked him and the two sat on a nearby bench, Phoenix intriguingly watching Ema stuff herself with the burger she got as he read a newspaper someone left on the bench.

As soon as Ema finished, she looked at Phoenix.  
Phoenix knew that look.  
It was the 'I want more' look.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. He took out the remaining two dollars he had in his wallet and the two of them walked over to the snack stand. As soon as Phoenix saw what they had, he was shocked.

"These are the most expensive prices ever! I mean, $3 for a bag of chips?!" he thought. The only thing he could afford with his suddenly measly two dollars were a bag of chocolate pretzels. He then purchased them and walked back over to the bench with Ema right by him, her eyes wavering over the bag of chocolate pretzels.

"Here you go Ema." Phoenix sighed with a lazy smile. Ema then glanced at the bag.

"Snackoos huh.." she thought. "I've never had these before." She opened the bag experimentally, then sniffed it.

It was fine.

"Do you want any, Mr. Wright?" she then asked. She realized that she had been hogging all the food and the man beside her may want some.

"No, it's fine." Phoenix replied, though he was lying. Those Snackoos looked pretty tasty and he was in the mood for something crunchy and chocolaty.

Ema looked down at the bag, feeling guilty at what she had done. She then noticed Phoenix glancing over at her occasionally to see if she would eat it. Suddenly, Ema felt bad about not sharing.

"Mr. Wright." she finally said.

"What, the bag of Snackoos isn't good enough for you?" Phoenix asked. "If you want, I can try to get a refund... I'm a lawyer; I live for negotiations."

"No, it's alright. It's just that I want you to have some too..." Ema didn't know how to word it, but Phoenix understood.

"At least this girl is conscious about what she eats..." he thought. "Why don't we eat it together at the same time then." Phoenix suggested.

Ema's eyes oddly lit up. It was a simple yet brilliant idea. She wouldn't have eaten the first one (technically), so that, along with the fact that Phoenix was having one too, would get rid of the guilty feeling that hung over her.

Ema took out a nice little chocolate pretzel from the bag. She then snapped it in half and made sure to give Phoenix the bigger half. They then held it in their hands together.

"Ready?" Phoenix stated. Ema nodded in reply.

They then popped it in their mouths.

And suddenly, any morbid feelings that hung over them evaporated. It was as if that simple little piece of Snackoos made their lives so much better.

Then they wanted more.

They then both popped a handful, not even worried about how the other would look like to them, and smiled as they munched down on the chocolate pretzels.

"These are *MUCH* great!" Phoenix announced.

"I*MUCNH* know! I've never *MUNCH* had a *MUNCH* Snackoo *MUNCH* before!"

The two nearly laughed at the sound of their speaking. They also seemed to understand each other, even though their speech was constantly being cut off with the chewing.

They continued to munch down and talk to each other in Snackoo. Fortunately, no one really cared about what the two of them were doing. Everyone else was too busy to see the world around them. Ema and Phoenix however were enjoying every second of life with each other and a bag of Snackoos.

During that time, Phoenix even learned a few new things about Ema and Lana. It turns out that Lana was Mia's rival in a way.

Ema learned a lot of things about Phoenix and his new career. She still couldn't believe that he was still a rookie after the performance he gave at her sister's trial.

Soon, the bag was finished. It was a small bag and though Phoenix and Ema were basically shovelling the Snackoos into their mouths, it lasted a lot longer than they expected. Ema tossed the empty bag into the nearest trash can, but then a little piece of paper popped out and fluttered into her hand.

"Hey look, we forgot about the special surprise inside!" Ema declared with a smile on her face. In her hand was a coupon that read 'CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE WON A DECADE'S SUPPLY OF SNACKOOS!'

Phoenix and Ema read the coupon over and over again in utter shock.

How did this happen?

"I call it!" Ema exclaimed. "This is SO mine!"

"Alright." Phoenix smiled, though he felt that he should have it... he did pay for the bag...

"I'll send you some over from Europe though, so don't worry!" she exclaimed. "I can't hog it all to myself."

Suddenly, the speaker squeaked on once more. "Attention. Train A-29 has just arrived. Anyone who is wishing to board the train, please report to Platform C now."

Ema sighed in disappointment and it seems that Phoenix sighed too. "I'm going to miss you, Mr. Wright." Ema whispered. She clutched onto her notebook and tucked the little coupon into there too.

Phoenix nodded and ruffled Ema's hair. He then handed her one of his business cards. "Send me some letters or call me when you have time. Tell me how you're doing." Phoenix glanced at his watch. It was getting late. "And you know who to call whenever you need some defense as soon as you get into some trouble."

He then smiled and was about to walk away. Ema tried all of her pockets, trying to find something that she could give to Phoenix as a souvenir back. Her hand then landed on her yellow face pin on her lab coat. She instantly removed it and called back out to Phoenix.

"Mr. Wright!" she exclaimed. Phoenix stopped in her tracks and saw the girl with a beaming smile on her face run over to him yet again with her pin in her hand. "I want you to have this." Ema then placed the pin in his hands.

"What's this for?" Phoenix asked. "I don't need anything in return... it was just an act of generosity."

Ema wouldn't accept this as an answer. "I want you to have something to remember me by." she replied. She then pulled down on Phoenix's tie, making him bend over. "It's actually a small video camera in progress." Ema whispered into his ear. "I'll send you the last part with assembly instructions from Europe. I have the feeling it will come in useful some day."

She then let go of Phoenix's tie, allowing him to stand up straight again. She then began to walk away and waved good-bye. Phoenix waved back. By the time Ema got to the stairs, she turned and looked back at Phoenix who was still waiting for her to walk away from his sight.

It was too hard.

Ema then suddenly sprinted back over to Phoenix and much to his surprise, pecked him with a little kiss on the cheek. As soon as that was over, Ema blushed at him and he sort of blushed back. They then had a meaningful hug.

"I'm going to miss you Ema." Phoenix said in his mind, willing the thought to somehow telepathically be said to Ema. As if she heard his thoughts, Ema said "Mr. Wright, when I'm older, I'm going to make it all up for you."

After the long hug, Ema then went back over to the stairs to head back down to the platform once more. The only difference was that this time, the two of them had tears in their eyes.

"Good luck, Ema." Phoenix yelled out to the young girl once more. Ema nodded in reply and headed down to her future.


End file.
